User talk:Merthos
Spoiler boxes. Hi, that's some good work you're doing on the quests there. Question though... Have you seen the spoiler box template? I've added one to The Disappearing Knights. Not all quests would need one, but do you think it's worth using occasionally? Ferret37 09:48, 1 February 2009 (UTC) : I'm not sure. Is there some kind of directive to use spoilers? Personally I expect spoilers when looking at walkthroughs/helps. : But regarding these special three quests I would disagree with using a spoiler, because it's too easy to choose the wrong answer and therefore miss the later quest. Merthos 10:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :: I understand what you're saying but some people would rather not know what they have to choose in order to get a later quest. Some people would rather just know the basics of what the quest involves and do the rest themselves. What you could always do is have a notice saying "To ensure you do not miss a later quest, please see inside the spoiler box for the correct response to the question" Then people know that they could miss a quest and have the option to see it. Andrealinia970 12:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, if that's the premise than I would suggest to change the quest layout. The Quest Details contain only the initial quest description as given in the game and any help for solving it should move to a spoiler section. Merthos 14:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::: That sounds like a great plan to me! It'd definitely stop any potential spoilers from being given out! Just as a side point, I like what you did with the infoboxes for characters! I edited the two handed one slightly to get rid of the extra column and make it look slightly better. Andrealinia970 19:17, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: I just started a second playthrough (I actually missed one of the witches and Ophelias quest and there as no save game left old enough) so I will probably do this when I do the quests again. Merthos 07:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC) How about the rewards? Should they go into a spoiler too? Merthos 07:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, I'd say not for regular rewards like cash and items. However, special rewards like opening a new guild might be better in the box? Ferret37 10:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Templates I would like to try to create a real template for creating new pages as described . The current ones do not fit so I think that no one is using them. But I don't have the necessary permissions to edit these pages. Does anybody know where to get them? Merthos 09:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :: I gave you the permission that you should need to do it. If you still can't do it with what you have then it's probably not available (but you should be able to!) Andrealinia970 09:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Yep, I can edit them now, thanks. I will try the leaders first. Merthos 10:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Quite a nice thing. I've removed the other templates for now. Once the layout is finalized for items, weapons, monsters, ... we should create templates for them too. It makes the editing alot easier, esp. for people not so familiar with the wiki language. Merthos 11:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :: That's a really, really nice layout! Are you planning on doing ones for main characters (good and bad) and then just for the hired people? I really think it's a great idea though! Andrealinia970 12:02, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::: For main characters (heroes): No. Those pages already exists and the template is only used for new pages. :::: Bad guys: I think they should get an introduction and boss fight section in the walkthrough when they show up, and that's it. :::: Hire: There are too many of them so I don't think that a separate page for each makes sense. They don't get new arts so a single page with name, class and initial skills should be enough. If you want to know more you can easily visit the recruiter. :::: So to answer your question - probably not. Items, weapons and monsters would be more useful (once the layout is agreed) because there will be much more pages created for those. Merthos 12:38, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Heroes, Leaders & Co I think I'm finished with building the structure for those. New leaders can easily be created via the template, categories are automatically added. For heroes the existing pages are enough. There will also be categories for the classes. When you see a red class category, please edit it and add Category:Classes. Doing so will create the classes library. ::Awesome. Just took it for a test run with a couple of leaders and it's really easy to use. ::Question: What are we going to do about Darien (name is the same as the quest)? And Baulson for that matter, that Baulson-Char title is really annoying me. ::Ferret37 20:42, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks. Well, there it nothing that can be done there. One of them has to have a different name, so either X-Char... or X-Quest. Personally I would prefer X-Quest. Merthos 21:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, I would say move the Baulson quest to Balson-Quest and then move Baulson-Char to Baulson Andrealinia970 21:31, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :: That's the way it should be, a character's name is his name first and foremost, the fact that it's also a quest title is incidental. I'd prefer brackets though, so we end up with Baulson and Baulson (Quest). Or is there a reason we can't do that? ::Ferret37 21:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::: No reason that I can think of, other than we didn't think of it ^_^ The only reason the character's name ended up being Baulson-Char was that when I made the page the quest Baulson was already on that page and I didn't want to mess around moving it at that time. I would keep the disambiguation statements that are at the top of the page though, in case a user using the search function just types in "Baulson" and is looking for the quest. Andrealinia970 23:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC)